After the war, we change
by PegasisterDashie
Summary: Almost fifteen years after wierdameggedon things have changed for the Pines family. People are gone and Dipper has all but became mini Ford. Mabel has a fashion business and an expected blonde fella appears from the dead? What happens when you have nothing less but the one you hate the most? Sexual content soon to be presented and be ready with a box of tissues to dry your tears.
1. Chap1 Pain

It was finally done Bill was gone and the town was restored to normal but Gruncle Stan wasn't who he used to be. With memories gone he couldn't even remember the town he risked his life for. Devistation ran through Dippers mind crushing the faith he had once felt. All they had done and it didn't matter without thier Gruncle Stan. He could see the despair apon Fords face and it hurt even more seeing how upset Mabel. Slowly they helped thier gruncle home and into his favorite chair where he made a snide comment of his butt remembering the seat. They argued over restoring his memory and on a stroke of luck Mabel uncovered her scrap book. She sat next to Gruncle Stan and went through it on a miracle he began to uncover his memories. The next day they had thier party and was sent off with sad goodbyes plus a waddles. Though from that day on Dipper was more enstranged with the mysterious mysteries had even started happening closer to home then he expected. Sometimes he could even find strange things in the woods near his home. The mysteries even small ones brang back gleeful memories of his summers at The Mystery Shack. Slowly the years passed faster and faster Dipper becoming enthralled in the mysterious that appeared more and more often around him. Mabel had gone to college for Fashion and Design while Dipper with his high intellect had completed college by the age of twenty three. He was now making a job of exploring the mysterious around the world. With a simple invention Dipper had been able to sell it off for enough money to last for his life time. He bought the mystery shack and visited often enough he had his old room back. One summer Soos called him on his mobile phone with news that broke his heart. Gruncle Stan was dying in bed Ford not far behind. That moment at a lonely bus stop his phone hit the ground and in years tears rolled down his cheeks. His hearing died out his vision blurring with sadness that overwhelmed him. He knew this day would come but didn't hurt any less. There was no way someone could prepare for loss, no way that someone could make the pain not appear. He took the quickest way back to Gravity Falls to find Mabel crying over a cold body. Dippers eyes widened the pain fresh just from seeing the body. His heart had shattered in a million pieces over and over again his mind unable to react his body stood there clenching the door frame. "F..ford...Wheres ford!?" Dipper sputtered out his pupils had to be as small as can be pain plastered apon his face. All he recieved was Soos pointing a finger to the next room over before it even processed he was rushing into the room to a pale older Ford Pines. He couldn't hold it in more a sob ripped through his mouth waking a disgruntled older man. "Dipper..." Ahoarse voice whimpered through obvious weakness. "I'm sorry...He tried to hold on until you got here." Dipper just shook his head unable to form words those words stabbing straight through his heart like a hot knife. "Dipper I don't have long...I made you something." He handed him a red book with a pine tree numbered four on it. "I made it for you." Was the last words he said before his grip went weak and the book fell to the floor. "No!" Dipper screamed sobbing wildly and holding his hands tightly as he shooking him. "No Gruncle Ford come back! Don't leave me!" He cried over and over again causing Mabel to come running in grabbing Dipper off of him. He fell apart too weak to hold himself up before he fell onto his knees. Mabel knew this was one of the moments he needed support but not touching. He needed space so she helped him to thier old room handing him the book Ford had dropped. He sat on his old bed staring at the book in his hands chuckling softly at the small tears and rips just like the other ones. He opened the pages running through them with an even bigger smile. More mysteries more demons as it seems Bill was only of many but the most powerful. Everything was changed now he knew he had to pick up from where Ford and Stan had left off. He shivered at a cold chill almost as if there was a hand on each of his shoulders. He had believed in ghost for years now the proof was far too much maybe just maybe they were here with him. But he wasn't like the others he dare not try to bring them back to life. He knew the pain of those who tried the agony that the dead faced being forced from where they slumber. "Stan...Ford I...I promise I'll keep your legacy going...I'll keep you guys living..." He spoke weakly his oice cracking for the first time in years since he had gone through puberty. He ran his hand over a page feeling the indents of Ford writing them himself. Maybe if Bill was still alive he would blame him but he hadn't seen a trace of that demon in ages. The few monsters that helped him said he was dead that they had never seen him again. That was an complicated moment his feelings stuck on happiness the demon was gone but also he was let down. That triangle had kept him busy for summers always challenging his mind forcing him to find a way to defeat him. He looked up at the triangle window with a small smile before laying back clutching the book to his chest and fell asleep.

It had been a few years since Dippers Gruncles had died and he had recieved the fourth book from Gruncle Ford. He spent those years finding every mystery he could filling two more books hoping he was making them proud. He had gotten in dangerous sitatious but always pulling through with the thought that he was doing this for them. He always had that small bit of sadness he carried with him everywhere sometimes it became a black gaping hole that swallowed him as he recalled Fords final words. Recently Mabel was a hot shot fashion designer naming the line The Pines fashion line. So often he got comments on his last name the media eventually finding out that Mabel was his sister and he was the scientist that had created instant meals. Though that was old news and everyone had instant meals now making cooking only useful at home. But back to the topic on hand Dipper berated himself for letting his train of thoughts get away from again. He was on the quickest way back home to Gravity Falls after Soos had called him and said that he was retiring. Wendy was in college still trying to get whatever degree she was working on now trying to bat Dippers intellect though they both knew that was impossible. But nothing stopped Wendy when she decided to stay for the long haul. It took about a day and a half before he finally stepped onto the back porch of the mystery shack his bag dropping on the porch. He could feel tears filling in his eyes. He hadn't been back here since they died...Everything was like seeing a friend he hadn't seen since he was a kid. The memories of his summers danced in his head playing before his eyes as he walked in. He remembered Mabels pancakes and Gruncle Stans bacon he usually shop lifted. Ducktective they sat and watched whenever it came on and the swear jar Mabel had put up in the gift shop. The memories felt they were happening all over again his childhood...The best days of his life that happened when he was here. He picked up a picture on the front counter of them all infront of the shack. The last picture he had of Grunckle Stand and Ford. Setting the picture down he made his way to Fords old room his favorite room because of all the books. He set his bags down with a heavy sigh this room in particular bringing up painful memories of the last time he had seen them. It would be hard he knew but he made his way outisde towards the edge of the forest to stop before the two grave stones marked with his two Gruncles names. He smiled sadly putting a hand on each getting that chilly feeling as if two people were behind him. "Hey guys it's been awhile..." Everything was normal until he saw something he never though he'd see again. A small black top hat sat behind fords grave and adreline ran through Dippers viens as he looked around then looked around. It wasn't a hallucination because still that hat sat there untouched from any dirt or rain so it had to be left there recently. "Bill!?" He cried out looking around and expecting a small yellow triangle to appear before him but what he saw suprised and startled him beyond possibility. A blonde haired male stepped out from behind a tree his face leaning up to reveal an eyepatched face the eye patch having a brick pattern. "Miss me Pine tree? I missed you..." The man stepped forward causing Dipper to stumbled back and fall onto his rear. "Don't worry short stack I'm not here to hurt you...I don't do that anymore..."


	2. Chap2 The start

Dipper shook his head for a moment and blinked rapidly to see if he was having a delusion. He hadn't seen Bill in years no one had in fact. He was suddenly up on his feet moving before his mind resgistered where he was going. Dipper clocked Bill right in the jaw anger seething from his bones his mind clouded by sudden grief. "You! You fucking demon! It's all your fault! They're dead because of you!" He pounced on the fallen demon his fists swinging widly before he was stopped by an older Soos. "Wooo woo guys whats going on here!? Chill out Dipper!" He spoke his high pitched voice had flattened out over time he had also lost some wieght but looked pretty much the same. "That's Bill the fucking demon!" Dipper struggled against Soos' hold he knew if it was possibly steam would be coming out of his ears. "Dipper he's different now...Bill has been helping us out. Just ask Mabel man he's been here for years fixing everything trying to make up for them..." Soos let him go but Dipper was still angry he didn't want to believe them how could he? He knew Bill hadn't been the reason for their death but he just wanted any one to blame any one to take this pain away. He fell to his knees hands gripping the dirt of the graves his tears causing the dirt to wetten. "How can I believe that when he caused us so much pain and tried to kill us so many times." His fists pounded on the ground screaming loud enough to wake the whole forest causing birds to fly up into the air. Then Bill did something unusual he walked over knelt down and hugged dipper tightly whispering into his ear. "I was in love with Ford..." His eyes widened hearing the other say that and suddenly it all made sense. Why Bill tried to keep Ford to himself why he tried to kill them Bill had been so jealous. But his mind began to realize that Bill was a piece of Ford that was still here, he had all of Ford memories. He sat back shaking his head in disbelief he should just kill the demon now. But when he looked up at Bill's sad face he saw the image of Ford standing behind him a hand on his shoulder and smiling for the first time in years. Though he didn't think he could cry anymore tears once again fell down his cheeks from that day onward his whole life had been changed.

The next morning Dipper grunted awake where he had plopped down onto Fords bed the fourth journal laying over his face. He slid the book onto the bed so he could lazily stand up and head to the bathroom where he started a nice warm shower. After his shower he got dressed pulled on his Black jeans, red plain t shirt, blue navy hoodie, and his combat boots. He no longer wore that pine tree hat and his arms were littered with tattoos of symbols to keep him from getting posessed or harmed by any demons. Dipper begrudginly made his way down stairs suprised by the smell of Stan's bacon. He was jolted awake running towards the kitchen only to find a blonde haired demon cooking at the old stove. "In a hurry there pine tree? It's just breakfast." bill chuckled filling two plates up with eggs and bacon. "Oh..." Dipper spoke moving to the empty seat across from Bill. "It smells good..." He said reluctant to compliment the other but when he took a bite he nearly began crying again. It tasted just like the delecious food Stan always made. He shook his head how pathetic was he to get teary eyed over some freaking food. After eating the other male cleared the table and began doing dishes he didn't say anything because he didn't really want to think about Bill living in the mystery shack. He headed to the front of the store and put up a help needed sign because he knew he needed some help before he could open up the shack and do tours. Though he had more then enough money to survive of for the rest of his life he didn't want to give up the shop and he figured it could probably help someone out. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and Dipper answered it to find a small teenage boy half of Dippers hieght. For a second he didn't reconize the person until he realized it was Gideon. "Well hello there Dipper pardon my intrusion. I saw the sign on the door and I am very in need of work." He wanted to close the door just slam it in that irrtating southern accent of his but he knew Gideon had matured. His buisness had gone down the drain and now he was close to being homeless. Reluctantly he let the silver haired teen in and took the sign down afterwards. "Can you start today? All I need is you to do cash register." "I think I can handle that just fine. I do have some retail experience." Dipper nodded showing Gideon around the gift shop and museum before going to open the shop. An hour after opening a bus dropped off the first batch of tourists which Dipper guided to the musuem entrance. For the next few hours it was actually a busy day many people had been waiting for the shop to reopen after his gruncles had passed away.

By the end of the day Dipper slunk down into Stans old chair exhausted and very hungry he hadn't even had time for lunch. He looked around realizing he hadn't seen Bill all day maybe he was staying away from him because what had happened yesterday. Curiously he stood up and looked around the shack to find Bill curled up asleep in Ford's room the journals open to the pages of himself. He couldn't help but smile as he moved over to wake the sleeping demon, he had to emit he was pretty cute all curled up like that. "Hey Bill I'm going to Greasy's wanna come along?" The blonde just grumbled causing Dipper to kick him lightly making the other hiss in pain. "I'm up damn it!" He held his ankle growling up at the male before he stood up following him to Stans car. Dipper slipped into the drivers side pulling out the keys and starting up the car easily as he had fixed it awhile ago. Off they drove in silence not even looking at each other until they got to the resturant. "You know if your living with us you should be working..." Bill shrugged following Dipper inside he got a few stares but everyone was used to the demon now at first he had gotten beaten up and thrown out but after a few years they realized Bill was changed many believed it was the spell they cast that gave the demon human feelings. So there they sat across from each other an awkwardness between them but no one wanted to speak about it their heads were buried in the menus. Finally after ordering Dipper spoke up but didn't look at Bill "I am sorry for hitting you yesterday...I know it's not your fault". He looked over for a brief moment finding thatBill simply had a sad look on his face. "No...It was my fault...I was a horrible person...I didn't like the things I did but I didn't have emotions. Now I do I regret it so bad I can understand how much pain I caused. I can feel now." He looked like he was going to cry moving to look down at his hands thats when Dipper saw it his sleeve rolled up a bit to reveal long scars he knew that Bill had been in a lot of pain. He knew he had to bring them up because he wanted to make sure that it never happened again. He grabbed Bill's wrists pulling the sleeve up to see the scars went all the way up to his shoulder. "B..Bill what are these?" The blonde flinched at Dippers touch as if he was burning him. "I didn't know how to handle all this pain...When I cut it goes away..." His eyes widened tears finding the corners of his eyes. "No...Don't ever do this again...I..if you feel sad come to me." He wanted to hug him but the table kept him from doing so and he wasn't sure if he would hurt him. As he looked over the demon he was tall but skinny he looked like he would shatter at the slightest touch. "Bill do you eat?" "Sometimes...Food makes me feel worse..." He knew the other was messed up and he also knew it would take awhile before Bill was ever okay again. He couldn't see him as that triangle anymore he looked to innocent now. "Why don't you try some of my food? It's really good." He smiled trying to encourage the other luckily he got an agreeable nod and order Bill some of his own food too. He coaxed Bill to eat until he was full it was a small step but he hoped to get more wieght on him. This time on the drive back they chatted about a few different topics of what Bill did when he was human. The blonde actually looked happy which made him feel amazing. As they headed into the house Bill stopped looking down with a sadened face. "I have to tell them good night..." He turned rushing over to kneel at the graves some of the toursist had left flowers or trinkets in respect. "Good night...Stan and Ford...I miss sixer..." For a few moments he sat there seeming unwilling to move but Dipper coxed him in the house the air was starting to get a bit chilly. "Hey why don't you sleep with me? The couch pulls out into a bed." He directed Bill to Fords old room setting up the couch bed with blankets and pillows and the got ready for bed himself. He watched the other fall asleep before Dipper himself passed out.


	3. Chap3 Time and love

Dipper woke up and looked over at Bill then to the clock on his beside table. The time read three am in bold bright crimson letters making his eyes hurt. He groaned wondering what had woken him he found his answer by the faint knocking he guess was the back door. He made his way out of bed frowning as his bare feet ment the cold floor he made his way to the door opening it slowly. He found Mabel with her luggage and an unhappy look on her face. "I thought you were staying at Pacifica's." He didn't recieve an answer only Mabel charging in looking like she was going to cry which was unusual she was always a happy person. "She cheated..." He stopped throwing back at the words she had just said he walked over to her pulling her around so she had to look at him. "What are you talking about Mabs?" Dipper only used that name to cheer her up which wasn't working maybe because they were much older. "I found her in her room with another man..." "What were they doing?" She looked down fidgeting meaning she was thinking about it before she answered. "I don't know they had lots of books and papers." "Mabel..." She looked up at him as his voice became more serious and he chuckled at her. She had over reacted probably stormed out before Pacifica even knew she was there. "They were studying...She is in college after all. And plus shes a lesbian so I doubt she likes him." She stopped her cheeks becoming red as she realized her mistake. "I think you should sleep the night her lil sis and then go apologize." She nodded giving him a quick hug before heading up stairs to her old room in the attic. Begrudgingly he went back to bed but was unable to fall asleep he looked over becoming mesmorized by Bills sleeping face. He sat up watching him for a few moments before he moved closer brushing a few strands of hair from his face. He was tempted to kiss the other his lips looked full and soft inticing him but he didn't want to take advantage of the other. He shook his head sighing Dipper was gay he had come out awhile ago noticing ever since his crush on Wendy he had no real interest in girls. He had dated a guy once but he hadn't gotten any farther then kissing which was quite nice. He sat back on the bed turning on one of his book lights as he reached out to get the journal Ford had made him. He leafed through the pages stopping on one that read about demons he noted down various types from lust to greed these demons fed off of the emotions humans gave off. He was caught by an demon called an Incubus the male version of a Succubus demons that fed off of sex. Ford wrote down how he had meant one once the smell these demons gave off seduced humans. The scent was very potent and could be extracted to make love potions but that was very risky. love potions in general were very risky it could mess up a persons life. He leafed through again until he came to a page on mermaids he had meant one once Mabel had fallen inlove with him and he still wrote letters every once in awhile. This book had the different types a few called sirens that lured men and scowls mermaid warriors that protected the mer villages. Sighing he slipped the book back into the shelf memories of Ford clouding his mind making him a bit depressed he didn't need that now. He didn't want Bill to see him broken when he was supposed to be helping the other. He was just about to head to bed when the blonde sat up rubbing his eyes and asking what time it was. The light probably had woken him "It's still early you should head to bed". The blonde shook his head standing up to make his way to Dipper's bed. "I had a bad dream and my tummy hurts. I think I ate too much." He groaned curling up into the smaller males lap making him blush a bit. "Umm Bill what are you doing." He had never seen the demon act this way it was kind of cute but he wasn't sure what to do. "Nnn...Sleepy..." He groaned cuddling into him soon he was fast asleep which suprised Dipper and left him wondering if he should move or stay. He laid back pulling the other this time it wasn't long until he drifted to sleep his arms wrapped around the demons body protectively. He didn't know how long he was sleeping but he was awakened by an urgent and a little angry Mabel. "Dipper there's lines of tourist outside you over slept!" He sat up quickly mumbling curses as he gathered his clothes no time for a shower when he walked out Gideon was already at the counter. He was reading a magazine boredly until he noticed the other and straightened up. "Sorry I didn't hear my alarm." He muttered to the silver haired boy only getting an apology in return. He opened the doors switching the sign to open and was immedialy bombarded by people. He had a lot of tours today it was going to be quite be busy and maybe it was because the seasons were beginning to change the holidays were coming up soon usually his most hetic moments. The day passed in a flurry Bill has peeked his head in once to see what Dipper was doing for lunch but he told him he'd have to miss out but to make sure he ate plenty. The next few days were like that also the leaves changed even a small bit of snow fell onto the ground but melted the next day. By the time he noticed weeks had gone by Bill had gained more wieght now he was a healthy size and they fell into a routine of Bill waking up in the middle of the night to cuddle. Then Dipper began to just move Bill to his own bed he had to emit when he slept with the other he had the best sleep he had ever gotten. Some night he woke up to nightmares only to be calmed by a half asleep blonde who didn't remember what happened in the morning. He began noticing that Bill was becoming his old self he made jokes and was more chipper.

Bill walked into the front where the gift shop was located it was dead as Dipper was leading one of the last tours. Gideon hadn't noticed the other behind him as he counted the money sneakingly stuffing a few fifties into his pocket. Bill inched forward grabbing the smaller white haired males wrist as he went to stuff more into his pocket. "Put it back." Bill growled out his eyes turning into the bright yellow demon ones of his orginal form. "B...Bill I didn't know you were back...Haha what are you doing here?" The demon put more pressure on his wrist before letting go. "I live here with _ **My**_ pine tree. If you ever steal from him again I will eat your eye balls." Bill smiled his eyes returning to normal as the frightened Gideon put the money back his hands trembling. "Now I'll talk to Dip about getting you that raise." The other only nodded the blonde demon making his way out of the room just as the final tour dispersed. Dipper made his way to the counter leaning against it with an exhausted sigh until he noticed the others pale face. "You okay Gideon? You know if you need a break I can hire someone else." "No no no I need this money..." He blurted out in a hurry his eye panicky. "What do you mean I thought you were famous?" Dipper joked until he saw the others sullen face his fingers fiddling with his obviously cheap outfit. "No I don't have magic anymore...Ever since we defeated Bill well my family has lost everything..." His voice was sad it dropped low almost to a whisper and Dipper barely had heard it. "Listen if you need anything else I'm willing to help." This surprised the silver haired boy he looked up with a small bit of happiness and confusion. "You would help little old me?" He chuckled that sounded like the old Gideon he knew he simply gave the other a nod and began closing up the store. "Anything you need I can even let you stay here." It took a moment for the teen to think on it before he shook his head. "I don't want to burden y'all and I have my family at home to think about. I gotta take care of mom and pop." He watched the teen leaving he didn't have a car so he took the bus home which Dipper slipped in a ten for the ride though not that he noticed. He headed to the back of the shack a nice smell reaching his nose from the kitchen he looked in finding Bill cooking a small dinner of strange foods. "Pine tree! I found an awesome recipe for something called Galosh!" He moved forward to see him stirring a pot of elbow noodles, meat, and cheese. "That actually looks good. I didn't know you knew how to cook." He turned off the burner and turned to the brunette a soft smirk playing on his lips. "I learned in my free time just for you my big strong pine tree." He shook his head chuckling at the demon before moving to try a spoonful he made a satisfied sound the food was actually pretty good. "Maybe I should have you make dinner more often. How did you get the ingredients anyways the fridge is empty." Bill swirled his finger making a pitt soda appear in his hand."Interdimensional teleportation silly human." He rolled his eyes leave it up to the scary third dimensional demon to summon whatever he needed at a wave of his finger. He loaded up a bowl for himself just as Mabel was coming down the stairs in a quite revealing dress. "Dippy Pacifica wanted to know if you'll come to the party she's having!" She graceful twirled into the kitchen showing over her elegant red dress the sides and back see through but not enough to reveal an actual parts. "I don't have a suit neither does Bill." She giggled shaking her head as she pulled out her phone to text rapidly. "Don't worry we've got that all covered." "Okay okay let me put the food away." He grumbled not sure if this party was going to be fun or not.

~(*.*)~

Hey guys thanks for reading so far! Sorry I'm not that good with their personalities but I hope you like it. I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas to really make the story interesting but soon there will be lot's of lovely smut. ;)


End file.
